The Young Hunter
by Shaynar567
Summary: Cassidy is just a young girl by the age of 15. With no training, no experience.With her family killed by the hands of the paranormal, she kills for revenge. But when Sam and Dean find her, they try to save her from getting killed - or from killing herself. (Rated M for swears)


When the demon flew at me, trying to attack, to kill, I let my arm fly forward in an ungraceful arc. Before it touched me, I had a blade in it's chest. It lit up from the inside, flickering, orange-ish light letting the outline image of the skull show through the skin of the demon's head. I pulled out my precious demon blade before the body even had a chance to fall to the ground.

I exhaled deeply, letting out the breath I had just moments ago held in fear. I crouched over, my hands on my knees, trying to slow down my heart rate by breathing in a slow, deep rhythm. Then all of a sudden a twig snapped behind me. I gauged the distance, leaning up and listening. About a few yards to my back-left. Then there was voices.

"What I'm saying, Dean, is that I watched that demon come this way. It had been chasing somebody."

"Well, that's just great, Sam. All we need is another victim slaughtered by-"

Both men stopped cold when they saw me. Their eyes surveyed the scene. The dead demon on the ground, me, the blade in my hands. My hand tightened around it in fright. Before they could react, I decided to book it, running out of there as fast as possible. They ran after me, demanding explanations, my identity.

I was sure they hadn't seen me go in the direction I went in, but just to be safe, I hid in a clump of bushes, putting leaves on my clothes. I sat, trying to catch my breath. I listened, hoping they didn't see me come in this direction. But today was not my lucky day.

I heard a gruff, coarse voice say, "Where in the hell did that kid go?"

I burned in rage._ I'm not a kid. For Christ's sake, I'm fifteen!_ I let out an angered sigh, but then I realized my mistake. I put a hand over my mouth. _Shit._

Looking through the leaves, I saw that the taller of the two was motioning toward my clump of bushes.

I started to run again, but I tripped, and getting up took too much time. By the time I got up, a man with long-ish hair and chocolate eyes had swatted at my weapon, knocking it to the ground, and gripped my left arm a little bit too tightly. I grimaced, in shame and pain.

The other man, with shorter, lighter hair and green eyes, walked up to me, a very smug smirk planted on his lips. "What are you doing out here so late, kid?" -I seethed- "These woods are" -he picked up my blade and examined it- "dangerous."

I gave him the most poisonous look I could manage. "Save it, blondie. I heard you two talking. You had been chasing that thing too."

His smile dropped. "Well, you get straight to the point. Yes, we do happen to be hunters. Now, where's your family? We're bringing you home."

I stared, not knowing how to answer. "Uh.. I uh.. Don't have a family anymore." I said somberly, trying to sound strong but failing.

The men were aghast. "So you have no family, no experience, just living outdoors, on your own, without knowing how to hunt these things?"

"Yeah," I said, biting my lip. "For a whole year."

"What's your name?" the one holding my arm asked.

"Cassidy. But you can call me Cassie."

"Dean? A word?" The one holding my arm gave me a look that said, '_don't bother running, we'll just catch you'_, and walked off to talk to 'Dean'. I'd heard two names, and the other had been Sam, so I guess he's Sam. I wanted to run but they would probably catch me. And they had my demon blade.

I sat there awkwardly. I scratched my arm. I waited patiently for them to be done.

They turned to me. "I'm just doing to put this blatantly. Do you want help?" said Dean, looking annoyed but filled with pity.

"Depends," I said sarcastically, "What does this 'help' include?"

"Well," started Sam, "You could die doing this without knowing what to do. And we don't want that to happen. So... We want to train you."

"What?" I scoffed, "Like military camp style?"

"Sure," said Dean, that smug smirk back again. I had the urge to smack it off him. "So what do you say, kid?"

I thought back. Having to nurse a deep wound in my side, my concussion, all the other accidents I had suffered. And I didn't want to die. I wanted to kill every single demon, vampire, or anything else out there killing families like they had killed mine. I made my decision.

"Yeah," I said. "I want to."


End file.
